


Bring The Noise

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [25]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Established Relationship, Explosions, First Meetings, Ghost Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Hacking, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Fuse’s debut does not go the way he expected.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 22





	Bring The Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8! I'm really excited to see the battle pass and what's left of Kings Canyon. Respawn wasn't kidding when they used the term "obliterated."
> 
> I'm also excited to see more of Fuse. I was expecting him to be more villainous, but he's actually reminiscent of Mirage. And I wonder how he and explosions-loving Octane will get along...
> 
> Enjoy!

“He’s compensating,” Mirage muttered as Fuse’s ship hovered over Kings Canyon. “Nice ship, though.” Looking over, he spotted Crypto in the crowd. The ghostly hacker was barely visible in the midday sun.

There was a loud burst of confetti. Fuse stepped out onto the deck of the ship, dressed head to toe in leather. His smile was not unlike a certain trickster’s.

“Kings Canyon!” Revealing a rocket launcher, he fired confetti bombs into the crowd. Mirage saw Lifeline catch a stuffed animal and hand it to a blonde girl. He smiled; okay, maybe Fuse wasn’t so--

The screens suddenly flickered; after a moment, they turned yellow and a diamond logo appeared.

“Walter Fitzroy…” Her accent was the same as his.

“Oh, f… Maggie!”

“Legends, bring me this traitor’s other arm or say buh-bye to your precious games.” Mirage glanced over at Crypto; the hacker was staring down at his controller with a furrowed brow. He swallowed.

“Oh, come on, Maggie,” Fuse chuckled, turning back to the crowd. “These people came to see a show!” He raised his arms in jubilation, and people cheered again. The screens suddenly turned orange.

“Then let’s give them a show.” Mirage’s eyes widened: the turrets mounted on the ship were rotating of their own accord. And unlike Fuse’s rocket launcher, they weren’t loaded with confetti.

People were screaming and running for their lives. Mirage rushed over to Crypto in the chaos.

“Can you stop it?” He was already typing furiously. After a moment, Crypto looked up.

“No.” They turned back to the ship. Fuze was doing something at the control console, perhaps trying to shut it down. The boyfriends nodded.

The console has just started sparking when they approached. Fuse looked up.

“Everything okay?” Mirage asked. Before he could respond, one of the screens lit up again.

“Well played, Wally. But, you know? Every show needs a big finish.” Crypto turned his head and swore under his breath. Three diamond outlines appeared in the rocks behind the crowd. After a moment, there was a deafening boom.

The ground shook as a blastwave washed over Kings Canyon. A boulder slammed into the ship and everything started beeping. Looking up, the three Legends were greeted by what could be best described as a rock waterfall.

“Get Fuse! I’ll help the robot!” Mirage rushed over and grabbed the MRVN’s arm. Crypto levitated over to Fuse, who simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Making sure they had everybody, the group took off running.

Mirage winced as he jumped off the side of the ship, MRVN still in tow. Fuse glanced up at Crypto.

“Get me closer!” He obeyed, nearly hitting a few rocks along the way. The newest Legend grabbed Mirage’s hood, stabilizing him as they descended to the ground.

Somehow, they were all alright. The MRVN looked at Mirage, nodded, then bolted away from the chaos. The trickster sat down to catch his breath.

“Wow…” Fuse was standing in front of him, Crypto floating nearby. “That was something, eh?” Mirage looked up. Nodding tiredly, his eyes flickered to the hacker.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Fuse’s eyes lit up.

“Boyfriends, huh?” The reaction was instantaneous: Crypto scowled while Mirage’s face turned bright red. He smiled. “Good on you fellas.” Then, giving a two finger salute, Fuse walked away through the rubble.


End file.
